


Pick Me Up and Cuddle Me to Sleep

by davekattrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Morail, Pale, Ship, Strider - Freeform, dave strider - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, moraillegence, otp, vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davekattrash/pseuds/davekattrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets into a fight with his fam and Dave picks him and takes him over to his house for pale times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up and Cuddle Me to Sleep

His voice is panicked when he calls you. He's yelling and his voice is all choked up. There's yelling in the background and he screams for them to leave his room. He asks if he can spend a couple nights at your house, and you say yes. You tell him you'll be there in ten minutes, so he better be ready.   
\--  
"Thanks for picking me up," he says, his voice unusually soft. He doesn't make eye contact with you as he gets into your rusty red pick up truck. He slams the door shut and he notices you staring at him.  
"What?" His voice cracks, and his eyes are puffy and red. You shake your head and turn the car on. You start driving on the main road; you try not to look over at him. The silence is making you uncomfortable and worrisome.    
"What the hell was all that about?" You ask, making sure not to make eye contact with him. You can see his red irises looking at you out of your peripheral vision.   
"It was nothing. Just Kankri and dad being assholes," he says harshly. You sigh and look over at him.   
"You know this is the third time this month. You can't call me up every time you get in a fight with your family," you say, turning onto your street. He rolls his eyes and looks at your eyes through your shades.   
"Fine, I'll call up Terezi or Sollux next time," he growls, and you just groan. He's not getting the point.   
When you stop the car he hops out, grabs his bag, and walks up to your back door. Your brother is away for a night visiting an old friend in New York. You get out of the car and follow him, opening the door to your house. He walks in and flops down on the couch. You sit down next to him. He has an arm covering his eyes but he's shaking slightly. You can tell he's crying again. You hear a little whimper every now and them.   
You sigh and lay down behind him; pressing your back to the couch. You wrap your arms around his waist, and nuzzle your face in his neck. He stops shaking and his breath catches in his throat. He slowly turns around so his face is close to yours, and looks at you with wide, puffy eyes. You just smirk and pull him closer to you.   
"What the hell are you doing, bulgemuncher?" He asks. You kiss his nose and sit your chin on top of his head. You can feel him slowly wrapping his arms around you too. You take on of your hands, grab one of his hands, and intertwine your fingers with his. You can see him blushing beneath you, and when you kiss his forehead he buries his face in your red shirt.   
"Comforting, am I doing it right?" You ask. He just nods and his curly brown hair gets in your face. You nuzzle yourself into his mess of hair and he starts to purr.   
What the fuck?  
You don't mind it. You actually find it quite cute and you smile to yourself. Soon enough you doze off into a peaceful sleep and so does he. 


End file.
